Index of Machines
Military Personnel Grunts *Scout - With Bolter *Scout - With Disruptor *Grunt - With Bolter *Grunt - With Disruptor *Grunt - With Napalm *Warrior - With Heavy Bolters Reapers *Reaper - With Auto Cannon *Reaper - With Plasma Rifle *Wraith Reaper - With Auto Cannons *Wraith Reaper - With Plasma Rifles Knights *Enforcer - With Bolter Cannons *Enforcer - With Plasma Cannons *Knight - With Missile Launchers *Knight - With Heavy Plasma Cannons *Knight Templar - With Long Range Missile Launchers *Knight Templar - With Heavy Plasma Cannonsr. Heavy Assault Units *Crusader - With Rapier Missile Launcher *Eradicator - With Vortex Singularity *Goliath - With Devastator Missile Launchers *Gorilla - With Ground Punch And Oblivion Missile Launchers Commanders When a Commander is included in a squad, the entire squad gains a "nightvision bonus", increasing their effectiveness during the night, and gaining target data from the Administrator itself. *Commander - With Pulse Rifles This is the first unit that can wield Pulse Rifles, a long-range weapon that is similar to the Plasma Rifle. The Commander uses the chassis of the Warrior unit. *Commander - With Healing Charge And Pulse Rifle The first unit to ever wield a healing charge, this unit can heal units on the battlefield. The Healing charge, however, does not regenerate armor. *Commandant - With Pulse Rifles The new Commandant unit employs eight legs for locomotion, allowing for faster turn rates and quicker movement, albeit very shaky in first person. *Commandant - With Healing Charge And Pulse Rifle Although a little more costly than the Commander, extra speed will be useful when one wants to get to damaged units faster in order to heal them. *Warlord - With Medium Range Missle Launchers *Surgeon Warlord - With Supercharger And Sabre Missle Launcher *Judas Warlord - With Treachery And Sabre Missle Launcher *Assassin Warlord - With Heavy Pulse Cannons *Assassin Surgeon Warlord - With Supercharger And Heavy Pulse Cannon Flying Units The Wasp flying unit is able to traverse almost any terrain. This unit is also very versatile. It can be deployed with good effect against ground troops, enemy defensive positions or buildings. It also offers useful air support for the vulnerable Bee Bomber, and can indeed be used as an effective air-to-air interceptor against enemy Bee units. The Wasp's design sacrifices heavy armor for high maneuverability, making it vulnerable to concentrated fire from ground troops and especially from static ground-to-air missile emplacements. *Wasps - With Missile Sting The sting missile packs a more powerful punch than the sting utilized by the plasma string Wasp, but has a shorter range. This makes it an excellent close quarter attack unit but can leave it vulnerable while closing on a target. *Wasp - With Plasma Sting The plasma Sting has a much greater range than the sting missile which makes this Wasp an ideal air-to-air support unit for the Bee Bomber. With a fast rate of fire, its ability to strike at ground targets quickly from great distances is offset by the limited damage each sting causes. *Bee Bomber - With B-Bomb The slow-moving Bee can cause devastation to undefended constructions and to packs of ground units without adequate ground-to-air combat potential. The B-Bomb is a projectile of supercharged plasma that must be held in a stasis field prior to launching, as any contact with solid matter will instantly create a detonation of concentric shock waves expanding to a radius of 40 meters. This wider spread of damage makes it ideal against closely-situated multiple units rather than single targets. The Bee's slow speed, low maneuverability and short weapon range leaves it vulnerable to counterattacks and it should therefore be deployed with caution in areas with strong enemy anti-aircraft capability. Spies These units are small and fast, and are used to plant mines and steal research from enemy labs. When out of mines, they can resupply at any friendly Garrison structure. *Spy *Advanced Spy This unit can plant more mines and steal research faster than its predecessor. Civilian Personnel Constructors Units that construct, deconstruct, repair, and capture structures. *Dozer constructor *Builder constructor *Mek constructor *Titan Mek constructor Transporters Units that transfer or store BMUs. *Mule transporter *Ox transporter *Bull transporter *Rhino transporter *Scavenger Researchers Units that research in labs, enabling the player to build new units and use new technology. *Technician *Engineer *Brainbox Armored Personnel Carriers (APCs) *Shuttle APC *Shark APC *Eagle APC Locators Units that search for and mark mineral deposits. *Locator *Ranger *Prospector